Oddities
by Veronica10
Summary: GSR. GregOC In Response to the Yahoo Challenge, must have the following elements:


Sara and Sofia were in the break room chatting. Catherine, Warrick and Nick were planning their staff meeting. Sara couldn't believe that the guys convinced Catherine to use their monthly 'Team Building' time to see Revenge of the Sith. The Swing Shift walked out, deciding to order their tickets on line. As they said their good-byes to Sofia and Sara, Sofia went to the fridge and started to make her snack. In minutes the room began to smell like burnt toast. At that moment Grissom and Greg walked in and Grissom wrinkled his nose and said, "What stinks?"

Sara laughed, "You mean to tell me that maggoty bodies don't faze you, decomps mean nothing, but the smell of burnt toast bothers you?"

Grissom laughed and watched Sofia slather the burnt toast with Nutella and strawberry jam. "Hey Sofia, aren't you supposed to be on maternity leave?"

Sofia snorted, "I am five days overdue. I was making Jane crazy hanging out at home, so she told me to go to work until I went into labor."

Grissom gave Sofia her lab assignment and turned to the rest of the team. "We have a DB at 1321 Lakemont Lane. Sara, Greg, you are with me." He watched Sofia cut up her snack,"

"And Sofia, may the Spork be with you".

Sofia groaned at the pun as the group headed out to the crime scene.

As the gang reached the scene, Sara noticed Grissom stiffen a little. When she asked him what was wrong, he said nothing and focused on the road. Sara tried to make conversation. "God, I hate Friday the 13th."

Grissom snapped out of his reverie. "Sara superstitions are not very scientific."

Sara smiled, "It's not that, it's just that Friday the 13th, Full Moons, and Halloween seem to bring out the weirdoes."

Grissom laughed as they pulled into the driveway. He placed his hand on the small of Sara's back as they went to the door. Sara jumped as she heard a scream, and immediately unholstered her gun.

"Sara calm down. I should have mentioned, we are at Lady Heather's dominion."

Now Sara was pissed. She had heard the rumors about Grissom and Lady Heather, and desperately did not want to believe them. She looked at Grissom questioningly, as he patted her arm and motioned for her to put the gun away.

The door opened and Lady Heather appeared, striking in her Princess Leia Jabba's girl costume from Return of the Jedi. Grissom choked back a laugh. Lady Heather shot him a death glare that was comparable with Sara's finest.

"Don't smirk Gilbert Grissom, it's beneath you. The damn Star Wars movie really brings the freaks out." She turned her attention to Sara and looked startled for a moment. Sara took the opportunity to introduce herself. Lady Heather shot Sara an appraising look. Sara was not used to anyone besides Grissom looking at her that closely. She would bet her last five dollars that Lady Heather could tell what kind of underwear she had on. Desperately trying to control a blush, she asked Lady Heather where she could find the crime scene. Lady Heather snapped her fingers, and it seemed that a handsome, young man appeared out of nowhere. The young man stood in front of the group in loose white pants with no shirt on.

"Slave Hayden, please show Miss Sidle to the crime scene." Slave Hayden nodded and began to head off. Lady Heather lifted her crop to Slave Hayden's Chest. "Slave, haven't you forgotten something." He blushed, turned to Sara, and took her crime scene kit from her surprised hand, and led her to the crime scene.

"Good help is so hard to find." Lady Heather grimaced. "But not for you. She is lovely. She loves you. She desperately tries not to, but she does. And you. You love her, she is your heart's desire, yet you push her away. Curious."

Grissom desperately wanted to distract Lady Heather. Her conjecturing was leading them down a dangerous path. He started to speak, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"You are not saved, we are not done yet." Heather turned to greet the guest. The guest turned out to be Greg with his kit. As Greg walked to the pair, he started apologizing to Grissom. "I needed to get extra bindles. I remember how much DNA this place produces from when I was in the lab."

Grissom was never so grateful to see the young CSI in his life. It was almost enough to forgive him for all of his flirting with Sara and the fact that he got to shower with her and he did not, even if it was a bio-hazard shower.

Lady Heather looked at Greg, entranced. Grissom began to make introductions. Lady Heather put her hand out, and Greg, not knowing what possessed him, kissed her hand instead of shaking it.

Lady Heather turned to Grissom and smiled. "I want this young man to question me. You go and work with Sara." Normally Grissom would have been mad to be told what to do at his scene, but he was eager to get to Sara and not have to do three rounds of Lady Heather analysis, he decided to follow her lead. Grissom turned to go upstairs. His last sight was Lady Heather taking Greg by the hand and leading him out. "Come my young Padawan, we can discuss everything over some tea."

Sara was processing the scene when she heard noises coming from the next room. She normally did not eavesdrop, but could not help herself. She was listening so intently that she did not notice Grissom walk in. "Sara, it's not polite to eavesdrop."

Sara was embarrassed at getting caught, and jealous of Grissom and Lady Heather. She was about to retort when she heard the following.

"You are a bad manager" she heard a young woman say.

"Yes mistress" she heard a strangely familiar voice say.

"You are a lazy scientist"

"Yes mistress"

Sara heard a conversation between the man and the woman that was giving her major déjà vu. She motioned to Grissom who forgot about manners as he was listening too.

Grissom noticed a panel. He pointed to Sara. "This is an observation room."

Sara gave him a confused look. "An observation room?"

Grissom nodded, "For people who like to watch. There is a panel that opens to expose one way glass.

Grissom was given a withering look by Sara in return for this information. "And you know this how?"

With a boyish grin, Grissom explained that he had been seen blueprints of the place during his two previous investigations. Grissom found the panel and the two-way mirror exposed a young woman, who could have been Sara's twin, dressed in a bustier, high heels, boots and a lab coat repeating the words she said to Ecklie that lead to her suspension, and Ecklie, naked save for a Darth Vader cape and a pair of white boxer shorts with dozens of Pink Flamingos printed on them.

Sara fell down laughing. She literally laughed herself to the point of almost being nauseous. Grissom was desperately trying not to laugh. Sara suggested taking pictures with her cell camera, but Grissom told her that they could just get the security tape.

All of a sudden Grissom stopped laughing and spoke. "Sara, nothing happened between Heather and me. She did intrigue me, but it was a minor flirtation."

Sara tired to hide how pleased that information made her. "Grissom you do not have to explain to me. We are adults. We have needs."

"About those needs" Grissom stammered.

Sara was shocked. It just proved her point that weird things happened on Friday the 13th. She wondered if the moon was full as well. She just smiled and suggested that they finish processing the crime scene.

Back at the lab they met with Doc Robbins for the autopsy. The victim had died of a heart attack. Maybe Lady Heather's was not a good place for an eighty year old man. The rest of the night passed with relative ease. The group caught up on paperwork. Greg came back looking entranced with a love bite on his neck. I think it was safe to say that any burning torch Greg had for Sara had dimmed to an innocent school boy crush.

At the end of shift Sara said goodnight to Greg, and walked to Grissom's office to say goodnight. She was surprised when Grissom invited her in to chat. She went to sit in the guest chair, when Grissom motioned for her to come to the computer. She looked at the screen, and was surprised to see the website for Grissom looked up and asked her if she was interested in seeing Revenge of the Sith on Friday, their mutual night off. He also invited her to a pre-show dinner. Sara looked at Grissom with hope and apprehension. Grissom looked a little confused.

"Is it a bad choice? I thought that dinner and a movie was a traditional first date."

Sara was reeling. "You're asking me on a date?"

Grissom smiled. "I want to see what happens if we do something about 'this',"

Sara sputtered, "What about risks? Ecklie?"

Grissom gave her an evil little smirk "He who risks nothing is lost. As for Ecklie, Lady Heather gave me the security tapes to thank me for her young Padawan."

Grissom pulled her onto his lap. The suddenness of the gesture made her lose her balance and she fell against him. Grissom decided that from now on he would only pull her in and never push her away again. He ran his hand through her dark, silky curls and pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed until he was dizzy, they kissed and let their hands go places that only their eyes had been, places they had only seen and touched while sleeping in their respective beds, they kissed until Grissom's last rational thought made him realize that if he did not stop kissing her, he would take her on the desk. He also knew that she would probably let him. He knew he owed her more than that after all these years.

He stopped the kiss and held her beautiful face in his hand, enjoying how exquisite her features were.

Grissom lightly kissed his Sara on the nose "I love you"

Sara returned the kiss "I know."

End


End file.
